


Stranger Danger

by MateaHefler



Series: Kitty wants to play [2]
Category: haikyuu
Genre: F/M, Haikyuu - Freeform, I'm Sorry, Lemon, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Stranger Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 22:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2363981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MateaHefler/pseuds/MateaHefler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma wasn't sure how exactly he found himself in that damn situation. He wasn't even sure if he knew what to do in a situation like the one he was in. His pants and briefs were down around his ankles as a rather attractive girl had her hand and mouth on his erection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranger Danger

**Author's Note:**

> I AM SO SORRY OKAY I WAS JUST IN THE MOOD TO WRITE KENMA LEMON AND THIS HAPPENED AND I ACTUALLY AVOID KENMA SMUT WRITING BUT THIS IS THE SECOND TIME IN THREE DAY AND I AM YET TO FIND MORE KENMA LEMONS BUT MINE AND OMG

Kenma wasn't sure how exactly he found himself in that damn situation. He wasn't even sure if he knew what to do in a situation like the one he was in. His pants and briefs were down around his ankles as a rather attractive girl had her hand and mouth on his erection.

 

His golden eyes were almost completely closed but his mouth were open and he didn't really want to look away because... Because, oh god, was the view erotic and did all sorts of nice, warm and overwhelming things in his abdomen and balls. The girl hummed and looked up at him through her lashes, dark eyes swallowing him like just the way her throat was. Kenma's breathing hitched and his hips bucked up but the girl was quick to hold him down.

 

She remove him from her warm, wet, amazing mouth but kept her hand on him, sliding it up and down, thumb circling the head of his manhood then the nail gently scratching against the visible vein at the left of his length.

 

Kenma placed his hand into her (h/c) locks, fisting them in his hand and pulling her up and smashing his mouth with hers, teeth clinking together but she was moaning and he let out a guttural groan, so different from how he usually is. His hands grope down her back to her ass where his fingers clenched around the flesh, drawing out a gasp from her swollen lips and a laugh from his.

 

Kenma lets his hands go lower, wrap around her thighs and he found some strength to pick her up, turn her around and slam her back against the wall. She groaned in pain but then Kenma had his shaking hands cupping her breasts, shyly pressing his thumbs against her pebbled nipples, She looked at him, looked into his nervous, even surprised eyes and moved his hand with hers down to the waistband of her panties.

 

He looked at their hands as she pushed her panties to the side and placed his fingers against her sex, her fingers guiding his. Enchanted, Kenma watched their fingers move before freezing when she moved her hand away. She bucked her hips and he slid his fingers between her lower lips, pressing and pinching her hard clitoris, then one finger dipping into her entrance, She whispered his name, clinging to the back of his neck with one hand, hips moving to slide his finger deeper.

 

“I. Want. You.” She said, voice appearing as a growl, like those of big predatory jungle cats before they rip their prey's throat out. Kenma hissed, his hips moving to her as she pushed his hand away and wrapped hers around his hard manhood, guiding him to her.

 

Kenma tried to swallow down his nervousness, the shaking in his legs and weakness in his knees as she used her heels on his ass to push him inside of her. He was ashamed to realize that he whimpered when her wet heat enveloped him, so much better than her mouth.

 

“Good, good.” She whispered in his ear, fingers digging into his back. “Move, oh god, please move.”

 

And he did, slowly, clumsily but it still brought some pleasure to them until Kenma finally found the pace and rhythm they were both going mad from. She clenched around him, head thrown back and throat exposed, chest moving up and down as she panted, beads of sweat gliding down her heated flesh. Kenma lowered his head and wrapped her lips around her nipple, tongue flicking over the nub and teeth shyly pulling until she pressed his head closer and he heard her shout his name when he tugged harder.

 

Desperate, they moved, hips slamming into each other, skin slapping against skin and pants, moans and yelps echoing in the room. She keened loudly when Kenma pressed against her sweet spot multiple times in a row, just as his movements became jerky and irregular. Kenma cried out and stiffened over her, hips bucking as he came in her, then she followed him, digging her teeth into his shoulder and thighs shaking with exhaustion.

 

“Wha... What's” Kenma panted, leaning his forehead against her sweaty shoulder, eyes shut as their bodies shook. “Your name?”

 

“(Name).” She laughed, sound husky and dark. “I bet you don't even know how this happened, eh?”

 

“No.”

 

His answer made her laugh louder, her arms wrapping more firmly around his shoulders as Kenma slowly pulled out and set her legs on the ground. (Name) leaned against Kenma, temple resting against temple as they clung to each other.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, I do take requests xD Please, tell me if you liked my work. It is always appreciated.


End file.
